Gifted
by OrMaybeNot
Summary: "This school…it's for gifted children who have special abilities that other kids don't have." "Mom you're being melodramatic. Do you have any idea how many prodigies there are out there?" "Not academically gifted, darling. Mythically gifted."
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "This school…it's for gifted children who have special abilities that other kids don't have." "Mom you're being melodramatic. Do you have any idea how many prodigies there are out there?" "Not academically gifted darling." Liz sighed and gripped the wheel. "Mythically gifted."**

* * *

Caroline sat on her bed miserably packing her last suitcase. She'd already filled three whole boxes and four large suitcases. She was excited and sad all at once. On one hand who _wouldn't _want to go off to a boarding school in New York? But on the other hand she really didn't want to leave behind her friends and family. Or what was left of her family anyway.

"Ready, sweetie?" Caroline's mother, Liz Forbes, called out to her. _Ready as I'll ever be_, Caroline thought to herself. Caroline hopped in the car, trying not to notice that the backseat and trunk were filled to the brim with her things. "We need to talk, honey."

Caroline was immediately wary of her mother's tone. Her words were foreboding and something that no child liked to hear. "About?"

"This school…" her mother began carefully, not sure about how to break the news. "It's for…gifted children. Boys and girls who have special abilities that…well other kids don't have."

"Mom you're being melodramatic. Do you have any idea how many prodigies there are out there?"

"Not academically gifted darling." Liz sighed and gripped the wheel. "Mythically gifted. Sweetie, you're an angel."

"Please mom, I think you and I both know I'm no angel." Caroline hated to say it straight to her moms face. But they both knew how many times Caroline had come home plastered or not come home at all. Caroline had a feeling Liz never bought the cheer practice or sleep over excuse.

"You're a guardian angel, Caroline Forbes." Her mother's tone was final. "Now, I know you don't make the best decisions for yourself but for your friends? How many times have you made sure they didn't do anything stupid?"

Caroline stayed quiet. Her mom was being crazy. She only did what every good friend was expected to do. There was no way in hell Caroline was an angel. She didn't have wings or a halo or live on a cloud up in the sky.

"I know it's a lot to take in but it's true dear. You'll go to this boarding school to receive proper training and when deemed fit you'll earn your wings."

"If I'm an angel how come you aren't?" Caroline challenge, smug smirk firm on her face.

"Because I married a mortal, dear. Even though your father and I are divorced now I had already chosen him over my duties." Liz smiled sadly. "I lost my wings permanently."

"You know what this is insane. Prove it to me. Prove to me that I'm an angel." Liz Forbes rolled her eyes but relented. Care was taking this a lot better than Liz had expected. She pulled over the car and gestured for Caroline to get out as well.

"Take off your anklet." Caroline furrowed her brow and glanced down at her ankle. She never took it off. Ever. It was her good luck charm. "It controls your abilities. I didn't want you to know before I told you so I called in a favor from a witch I used to know."

Caroline was starting to get seriously freaked out but obliged and took off her precious anklet. She placed it gently into her mother's waiting palm and took a few steps back.

"Now, concentrate _very_ hard. Imagine yourself floating. You feel as light as a feather. Now open your eyes." Caroline could hear the smile in her mother's voice.

She hadn't realized her eyes had been shut. She also hadn't realized that she no longer felt the ground beneath her. She peeked an eye open and screamed as she noticed that she was five feet above the ground.

As cheer captain she was used to heights and being thrown in the air or held in the air but right now was neither of those circumstances. She was _defying_ gravity. Holy shit. She really was an angel. Caroline let the thought sink in as she crashed to the ground. _I'm a fucking angel._

* * *

"I'm aware this is all new to you and a lot to take in at once, but I'm afraid you're going to have to adjust quickly. Here's your room. Your roommates have already checked in. Good luck." Caroline's heart raced as she tried to keep up with what the Dean was saying. She walked fast for an older woman wearing such high heels. The Dean placed a key in Caroline's free hand and left with a small smile.

Caroline took a deep breath and opened the door, praying to the heavens that her roommates didn't totally suck. Caroline walked into the suite, nervous smile plastered on her face. The door opened up to a decently sized living room area with a kitchenette off to her right. Three girls sitting on the plush crème colored couch all turned to face her at once.

"Hey you must be Caroline." One girl spoke up cheerily. "I'm Bonnie Bennett."

"Hi." Caroline relaxed a bit. So far so good. She turned to drag in the cart that carried all her things and pull it through the door. She must've looked like she was struggling because next thing she knew Bonnie was next to her.

"Here, let me. You're rooming with me anyway. It only made sense for PB & J to share one of the rooms." Caroline smiled and stopped pulling on the cart. Bonnie snapped her fingers and in a blink the cart, and her things, was gone. "Come on let's get the ball rolling with introductions. We were waiting for you."

Bonnie led Caroline over to the couch where the other two girls sat. The closer she got the more the girls looked alike and Caroline recognized that they must be twins. Bonnie plopped on the couch and pat the space beside her for Caroline to sit.

"Bonnie Bennett, witch." Caroline smiled in acknowledgement. Her mom had mentioned knowing a witch. Caroline was just worried about what other kind of mystical being might be roaming the halls of this school for the gifted.

"Katerina Petrova." The twin with voluminous curls and a mischievous glint in her eye introduced herself.

"Elena Petrova." The twin with straight hair and a kind smile said. "We're doppelgangers."

"What's a doppelganger?" Caroline asked, not sure if she wanted to know. Elena and Katerina shared a look before shrugging. They held hands and suddenly there weren't just two of them. There were four of them. The girls let go of each other's hands but the extra two remained until the twins absorbed them back.

"Wow." The twins smiled knowingly and shrugged again.

After introductions were out of the way the girls spent the rest of the night getting to know each other better. Turns out that they had a lot in common with each other. The twins seemed to be night and day but all four of them shared a lot together.

Soon they all just left to their own rooms. The other three girls had unpacked all their things but Caroline still had a lot of work to do. Bonnie showed Caroline to their room. It was a pretty turquoise color with a plush white carpet and matching furniture. The girls each had a white twin bed, desk, dresser, and vanity but they would have to share the small walk in closet.

"Need help?" Bonnie wiggled her index finger at Caroline suggestively.

"Sure." Bonnie giggled as Caroline looked on in awe when she'd unpacked Caroline perfectly and efficiently in less than ten minutes. "Thanks for the help, Bonnie. And thanks for being so nice. I'm _obviously_ really out of my league with all this mythical stuff."

"So I've noticed. But don't worry, that's what you've got me and the twins for." Caroline smiled, crawling into her freshly made bed. She was grateful her bedset didn't clash with the room. Bonnie yawned and did the same, pointing at the light switch, effectively turning it off. "Hey, you never did tell us what your thing is."

"My thing?" Caroline whispered back drowsily.

"Your gift, silly. What's your gift?" Caroline managed a semi-coherent answer before succumbing to slumber.

"Angel." She yawned. "I'm a guardian angel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorited me/the story, or followed me/the story. It means a lot! Especially considering what kind of story this is so seriously thank you! Oi and a _special_ thanks to those who noticed how hard I strive for proper grammar and punctuation. Made me cry with happiness, for what is a remotely interesting story if one can neither read nor understand it? ~Leena**

* * *

Caroline was awakened in the morning by an alarm clock blaring obnoxious music. She groaned as she got up, rubbing her head in hopes of delaying the head ache that was sure to come.

"What _is _that?" she complained as Bonnie calmly went to turn it off.

"As a witch I need serenity and concentration to thrive and practice. This ringtone is neither and motivates me to wake up to turn it off." Bonnie explained tiredly. She must really need that motivation because she was nothing like the cheerful girl Caroline had met last night. "We have orientation today, Care."

Caroline flopped back down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling wondering how she was possibly going to do this. Twins who could duplicate and witches she could handle. Probably. But who knew what these other kids could do? Caroline wasn't even sure what she could do for christssake.

Caroline pulled her covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep. Maybe this was all just one really crazy dream. Yeah, that's what was happening. Witches and angels and doppelgangers don't _really_ exist.

"Get your ass up, Barbie." Katerina sing-songed as she and Elena entered the room, fully dressed. They both wore a cute black dress with a gold belt and matching black wedges.

Caroline relented, deciding to just go along with the dream, and got up to join Bonnie in the closet. Bonnie was already dressed in a white top and jeans; she was just stuck on which shoes she should wear. Eventually she decided the black and white sneakers were better than the red and white. Caroline sighed and carelessly plucked out a blue top and white skirt with matching blue heels. She had to make an impression, sure, but she was too tired and overwhelmed to properly dress herself. Simplicity would do for now.

The girls, once ready, left to grab some breakfast before orientation. It was sure to be a lengthy one considering the size of the campus, they'd regret it if they didn't eat.

"This is a good chance to introduce you to the others, Caroline." Elena remarked conversationally. "We're a bit of an odd bunch but there's lots of love."

"Please, sister, don't make her puke before she's even had the chance to eat." Katerina said sarcastically. Caroline and Bonnie giggled as the twins began a light bickering match that continued all the way to the breakfast bar.

Caroline and Bonnie grabbed fruit salads, Elena had French toast, and Katerina enjoyed some bacon, sausage, and eggs. Caroline allowed her roommates to lead her to a slightly occupied table. There was a blonde girl about their age with pretty brown eyes and a welcoming smile and next to her sat a shy looking dirty blonde guy.

"Care, this is Lexi. She's an elemental. And that over there is her little brother Matt. He's a jinx." Caroline stared at Bonnie incredulously. That wasn't very nice of her. The guy caught her look and laughed heartily.

"Not like that. Not really anyway." He began to explain. "I inflict bad luck."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Caroline joked. She wasn't joking, but no one really needed to know that. "Lexi what do you do?"

Lexi gave her another kindhearted smile and swallowed whatever she was chewing before answering. "Oh you know the usual. Set fires, cause floods, tornadoes, earthquakes, and the like."

"Damon and Stefan aren't coming to breakfast today. But they said they'll meet us at orientation." Elena piped up. She was frowning at her phone. She hadn't been able to see Damon all summer long and now he was making her wait even longer. Asshole. Elena snapped back into reality when she felt Kat elbow her in the ribs. She glared at her sister and turned her attention to whatever it was that Kat wanted her to see so bad.

"Isn't he swoon worthy? So...dashing." Kat was talking to herself more so than Elena but Elena nodded anyway to sate her sister. She was staring at Elijah Mikaelson who, along with his siblings, had just entered the caf. "What I wouldn't give for him to give me the time of day, sister."

"Then why don't you go talk to him?" Elena was confused. Kat was brave, headstrong, brazen, outspoken. Surely she had no qualms just going up to a guy and saying hello. Kat shot her sister a look. She swore Elena was missing vital brain cells sometimes. One does not simply approach a Mikaelson. "Okay, okay I know why but I think it's stupid."

"What's stupid?" Caroline asked from where she sat across from the Katerina and Elena.

"The Mikaelson's." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Their parents are omnipotent's. It didn't pass to their children-"

"As far as anyone knows anyway." Matt interjected only to be met with a look from his elder sister.

"But it's still enough to make them act like they own the world." Lexi finished.

"Because they technically could." Bonnie argued. She turned to Kat with interest. "Which one have you set your sights on, Kat?"

"Elijah." She mumbled. She didn't want to talk about it. Not here anyway. Katerina redirected the conversation and soon the topic was dropped and forgotten.

The girls, and Matt, chattered about their mutual dread and excitement for the upcoming school year. Caroline even joined in a few times. It wasn't like she had much to say though. Everyone else at the table had been attending schools like this since they were little. Eventually a bell rang and everyone began filing out of the caf towards what Caroline presumed was the courtyard for orientation.

* * *

Caroline fiddled with her iPad until she managed to find her schedule. Eventually she pulled up the proper app and looked through. She had a lot of odd classes that she'd never heard about or dreamt could actually exist and then some fair classes. First up she had Mortal History. She assumed they just meant social studies and shrugged. It wouldn't kill her to play along like this wasn't the weirdest boarding school ever.

She looked over her locker, quickly checking her watch to make sure she wasn't going to be late her first day. She still had plenty of time to finish decorating and color coding everything. Once she was done and had taken the appropriate books for the next hour or so of classes she attempted to dash off in the direction Bonnie pointed out to her. Bonnie has Mortal History with Caroline but Care insisted she go on without her. She wasn't really in the proper mood for any pre-class chatter.

Caroline dashed around a corner only to be brutally rebuffed. She, and all her things along with her, crashed to the ground. Caroline groaned and rubbed her head a bit. She must have run into a locker or a brick wall.

"My bad." A slightly amused, gruff male voice reached her ears. She looked up to see a _very_ man reaching out to help her up. Caroline took it gladly, flushing an adorable shade of pink when the guy then reached own to gather her things for her. "All set there?"

"Yeah, thanks." Caroline smiled flirtatiously and tucked a small piece of her golden locks behind her ear.

"My pleasure." He tilted his head slightly in her direction. Caroline nodded and continued on her way to class.

_God_, she thought to herself, _that boy is caliente hot._ When Caroline got to class everyone was still chatting idly while the, surprisingly young looking, teacher flipped through several books up front. Either class had yet to start or everyone here could seriously give less of a shit. She hoped it was the first of the two presumptions.

Bonnie spotted her roommate and excitedly waved her over. Bonnie had been starting to worry about her new blonde friend. From what Bonnie knew, call it a witch's intuition, Caroline had lived a completely bland life, never knowing about or learning how to use her immense power. True, Caroline wasn't among the _most_ powerful but by no means was she among the least. Not even close.

"Care, this is Stefan Salvatore. Empath extraordinaire." Bonnie introduced the stoic male sat in front of her. Caroline plopped in the seat on Bonnie's left.

"Ah, yes, my innate ability to be even more of a pussy than I already am through undeserved empathy." Caroline shook his hand whilst racking her brain trying to find the empath in her internal dictionary. She could recall that apathy was a complete and utter lack of care or feeling so empathy would have to mean feelings and shit.

"So you can tell when people are happy or sad?" Stefan quirked and eyebrow and nodded his head with a shrug. He turned his attention on Bonnie then who in the next five minutes began to bawl uncontrollably.

"That too." Caroline smiled appreciatively and gave Stefan a small round of applause.

"Impressive. Have you ever used your abilities for selfish reasons?" if he wanted he could overwhelm someone with as many emotions as he pleased. It would potentially cause a severe mental break. Caroline supposed it could even drive someone to extreme measures.

"No, but if I didn't have such an annoying morality complex the first person I'd fix is fucking Rebekah." Stefan rolled his eyes and jerked his head at a blonde vixen halfway across the room. She didn't catch how clearly and non-quietly Stefan had said her name. She was too busy talking to some guy. He was quite handsome. He had a confident air all around him and he seemed like he'd be a natural charmer. Caroline made a side note to stay away from him.

"Rebekah Mikaelson has been after him for _years_ now. He totally called her on her shit and basically rejected her." Caroline's eyes widened slightly. What a basketcase. Caroline didn't know much about the Mikaelson's, and everyone was making it seem like she didn't want to, but were they really so big and bad that one of them couldn't handle a little rejection.

"So? Everyone's got to face a little rejection sooner or later. C'est la vie." Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes, but broody over here didn't just reject a Mikaelson. He rejected a siren." It took all of Caroline's might not to burst out laughing. A siren? Like the mermaids that sing songs to get men to love them?

"Well excuse me if I'm not into overly controlling, insecure, neurotic females." She shot the blonde in question a sideways glance. "But I will admit that she has a lovely rack."

"Alright," the teacher finally spoke up. "Time to actually teach I guess. I'm Alaric. This course is for those of you who either had to fill in one last time slot or will actually be dealing with mortals in the future. Pick your travel partners."

Caroline looked around confusedly. No one moved an inch. In fact everyone looked bored out of their wits. Caroline doubted they'd heard a word that Alaric had said. Bonnie leaned over and explained that Ric was a time traveler and to time travel we all needed partners. Safety purposes and all that.

"Whatever. Since you're all apparently less enthused than I am right now, _I'll_pair you off." He rolled his eyes and picked up a clipboard. "Witchy you're with Barbie. Broody you've got Lucifer. Wolfie you've got Goldilocks. Anna you've got Brett….."

Alaric went on until the entire class was paired up and then assigned a small project for them all to work on. He sat at his desk and continued to scour through the piles of books. Either this was one weird teacher or he had something way more important. Care turned to Bonnie expectantly but Bonnie was already packing up her stuff, prepare to move chairs.

"You're goldilocks, Care. You've got Tyler Lockwood." Bonnie scoffed. "I've been stuck with Rebekah."

"Don't for a second steal my pity cloud, Bon. I'm going to work with Satan." Stefan took in Caroline's appalled expression and laughed. "He's _actually_ a demon, Caroline. Spawn of Satan."

Caroline shook her head and waved at them both as they left towards their respective partners. Caroline looked all around the class searching for this Tyler Lockwood, or wolfie as Alaric called him. She guessed he was some kind of shape shifter or just very aggressive.

"Ah long time no see, sweetcheeks." Caroline looked to her side to see the hot hallway guy. He was flashing a blindingly white smile. Caroline silently thanked the higher powers. Her luck was going in the right direction if she was going to have such a cute guy as her class partner all year. That meant she could punch in a _ton_ of flirting time.

"Let's get to work then, Rico Suave."

* * *

**polyvore(.com)/cgi/ set?id=88626670**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello class." Silas, a horribly old and hideously unattractive teacher, clapped his hands together. "Welcome to Possession."

Bonnie glanced to her left where Caroline sat fiddling with her pencil. Bonnie had taken care to show Caroline a few ropes today. She seemed to be adjusting and getting the hang of things just fine. It made Bonnie feel good to help out such a nice girl. She and Bonnie were going to be great friends. Bonnie could already sense it in her gut.

"Now. There are two main ways to possess people. Of course both ways tend to branch off and alter depending on your abilities and intent but I shan't get into that today. Some of you will completely possess someone in which you and the person share the same host. And others will simply possess the minds of others and play puppeteer." Silas sighed heavily. "I shall split you all off into said groups. No sense in mixing up the two kinds of possession."

Bonnie groaned inwardly. She was tired of being out of place with her peers. Witches of her caliber were beginning to become uncommon. She could easily do several of the things that the other students could only do exclusively, including possessing anyone however she saw fit.

Silas paired everyone else off and Bonnie watched as Caroline went to sit by Niklaus Mikaelson. She rolled her eyes. Silas probably thought that that was the funniest thing he could get away with. Pairing up a demon with a guardian angel. What a laugh. A sitcom in the making, really.

"Bonnie, don't think I have forgotten about you." Silas came over to tell her in a hushed tone. "I made sure you've been paired with an equally talented student."

Silas walked away and began moving from table to table, discussing basic points to the different groups. Bonnie waited patiently for a few minutes. Finally her partner decided to make an appearance.

"Hello, little witch." He purred, sliding into the desk directly in front of hers. Bonnie couldn't catch a break today. She dropped her head into her hands. Sighing frustratedly. She'd have to have a talk with her Grams. Maybe _she_ could help talk some sense into these teachers. She knew her last name carried some significant weight through the halls of the school but does that mean she should be condemned to spending unnecessary time with Mikaelson's? "How are you faring this lovely afternoon, dear Hermione?"

"Fine." Bonnie grit out through her clenched teeth. Like she hadn't heard that one a million times. "Loki."

"Bestill my heart," _love to, _Bonnie thought to herself. The mischievousness in his eyes told Bonnie she wouldn't like where this was going. "The day has finally come where Bonnie Bennett admits to my godlike nature."

"I was referring to your apparent ability to warp reality indefinitely." Bonnie quipped. Kol groaned and swore under his breath. Bennett definitely had a stick up her perfect little ass 24/7. "Loki was the Norse god of trickery and – you're not listening to a word I'm saying are you?"

"Not a one." Kol chirped cheekily. "I was in fact admiring the lovely way your breasts jiggle when–"

"Shut up and let's get started. Now let's go through the core values and principles of basic possession."

Niklaus examined the blonde next to him. She seemed very fragile and lost. She was without a doubt not in her element. She mumbled half-read sentences as she hurriedly flipped through the pages in the small textbook they had been given, as if it could help her. Niklaus sat comfortably leaned back in his seat, with his arms crossed over his chest. He watched the girl continue to struggle a few moments longer before sparing her.

"The three C's, love." He drawled lazily. "Keep calm, confident, and concentrate. I you do there's a _sound_ chance that you won't screw up"

"Thanks." Caroline mumbled, resisting the urge to glare at him.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. You may call me Nik." He offered his hand out to her. She took it gingerly and gave it a light shake.

"Caroline Forbes."

"Oh, no worries about introducing yourself, love. I doubt we'll see much of each other outside of this very classroom." Klaus sneered. Caroline scoffed, not caring for his snide attitude.

"You know, you're incredibly annoying and quite frankly very rude."" Caroline kept her voice level, not bothering to look up from her textbook.

"It'd do you good to shut your mouth, sweetheart." Klaus smirked nonchalantly. "Regardless of witnesses I wouldn't hesitate to kill you. And I do hate to rid the world of such a pretty face."

"And it'd do you good to develop some people skills." She snapped, narrowing her eyes directly at him. "Look, I'm gonna need you to hop off your high pedestal and calm your superiority complex. I know you and your siblings are supposedly a big deal around here, but I'm obviously new to all this."

"I'm well aware your new around here, sweetheart, which is why I'm going to be generous and warn you to never speak like that to me _ever_ again." Caroline scoffed, inwardly smug that she seemed to have harmed his pride at least a little bit with her rant.

"If that was supposed to be a threat I suggest you work on it and try again." Caroline was _not _impressed. She'd run with the fucking wolves back home. Compared to the people she'd had to deal with back then, Niklaus Mikaelson was nothing but a puppy.

* * *

**If you ship Klaroline *and* Kennett pm me please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not an actual update!** **But more of an announcement.**

**I have, quite responsibly, given this story up for adoption to a highly capable author. I chose carefully and have such faith that the new author will do this story absolute justice! **

**So if you don't completely and totally hate me for giving it up SpringOfMay is now the author of "Gifted" and is working on the first chapter right now ^.^**

* * *

**Been fun y'all **


End file.
